


free love

by mqlfxys



Series: i hope you feel happy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idk what this is really, M/M, Sad lance, good boyfriend keith kogane, mental health, uh y e ah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqlfxys/pseuds/mqlfxys
Summary: “i’m always here for you, you know,” keith says suddenly“i know”“and i love you,” keith looks at him underneath his lashes.





	free love

lance hears his alarm go off.

he doesn’t know how many times it’s been playing, a soft, calming lo fi song that makes him think of space, keith and the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.

he finally moves when he hears keith’s ringtone. ‘love of my life,’ lance mentally sings along to the lyrics. he idly wonders if keith really feels the same way.

“lance?” keith doesn’t even say hello.

lance hums in acknowledgement.

“where are you?”

“home” lance says casually.

“are you sick?” lance tries to push down the itch of agitation in his chest at his boyfriend’s questions.

“not it the way you’re thinking”

keith is silent for a moment, “okay,” his voice is much softer now, “i’ll get your astronomy and physics notes for you”

lance likes that keith understands. he likes that he stops asking questions once he knows what’s going on and leaves the big decisions to lance. keith doesn’t pry, and despite how outgoing and oversharing lance is, he loves that about him.

lance calls himself in sick to the office. 

keith doesn’t text him until lunch.

he asks if lance needs anything. 

lance wants to say that he needs him. he needs keith. he needs to say that he’d do anything for keith in a single heartbeat. if keith asked him to jump off a cliff with him, lance would say, ‘of course baby, let me just grab my shoes and text my mom i’m leaving.’

the voice in the back of lance’s head says that’s probably not healthy.

in spite of all he’s worked towards, all he stands for in terms of his mental health, he can’t find it within himself to care.

lance thinks, forgets to eat, and strums out a few chords on his guitar before keith texts him that he’s outside his front door.

keith greets him with a milkshake from wawa and a soothing hug.

they stand there in the threshold of lance’s house with their arms around each other for a long time. lance doesn’t know how many minutes passed, but it doesn’t feel like anywhere near enough time when keith pulls back.

lance takes a sip of his favorite cookie dough milkshake as keith stares at him with big, concerned eyes and gently smooths his fingers over the ends of lance’s hair.

lance pulls him into a short, sweet kiss and turns around as a cue for keith to follow him upstairs.

once in his room, lance sits atop his bed while keith rolls his desk chair over to sit beside him. 

once they’re settled, keith gently grabs his hand and starts smoothing his long, pale fingers over the back of lance’s honey brown one. 

“i’m always here for you, you know,” keith says suddenly

“i know” 

“and i love you,” keith looks at him underneath his lashes.

lance looks back, “i love you, too.”

keith’s gaze breaks away and lance shuffles a bit closer so he can rest his head atop keith’s.

lance has room to grow, an infinite amount of distance to run, but he feels closer to being whole with keith with him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is bad it’s like 8:30 pm
> 
> follow me on twitter @mqlfxys uwu


End file.
